


Loki - Who am I?

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Intersex Loki, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Piss, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki coming of age and finds out he is Jotun and attracted to Thor. Set just prior Thor 1 ish. But with not many of the back stories. Loki not yet lost his virginity. Sex toys, masturbation, watersports, piss play, defilement, wet dreams, Jotun Loki, hermaphrodite Loki, m/m m/h sex. Thor/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki - Who am I?

Loki sat up on the court yard wall watching as Thor and his friends spared. On the other side the Odin and Frigga watch the intense fighting. Thor spared two at once and was doing it easy. Loki watched intently. He was not confident but moreover wasn't welcomed amongst Thor's friends.

Thor stopped for a drinks break and the friends gather together to rest in the shade and discuss techniques. Loki enthusiastically moved over to talk to Thor.

"Good morning Loki." Thor put his arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Hi Thor." Loki smiled. He wore his short coat that allowed his legs to be clear so he could run easy.

"Have you been practicing with your dagger?" Thor reached down and drew Loki's dagger. "You should come and spar with us." Loki took back his blade and looked away. He felt the glare from the others at the idea that he could 'play' with them.

"No. I don't think I'm ready." He sheathed his blade. Thor turned and faced him and held him with both hands.

"Nonsense! I saw you watched up there. You can spar with us." Thor looked up and saw the nod of approval from Odin. Frigga placed her arm on Odin's and worried if he was ready. Odin placed his other hand on hers in reassurance.

"Ok, what do we do?" Loki asked.

"Ok, Fandral will show you a few moves about increasing your speed." Thor positioned Loki on the path running through the grass. "Stay on the path."

Fandral drew his rapier and cautiously took up a position against the younger inexperienced man. "En garde!" Fandral charged him and Loki stumbled back and fell hard.

"Ow!" Loki looked up at the tip of the blade near his face. "I wasn't ready."

Fandral pulled back and sheathed his sword. "I said on guard, what did you expect would follow?" he chuckled. Thor moved over and interjected.

"Try showing him the moves rather than using them on him just yet." Thor helped Loki to his feet and stroked his hair softly. "Keep trying Loki, you will get it."

Loki drew his dagger and Fandral showed him some moves on a wooden post. "If you swing your arm across like this, then draw back slicing up." Fandral held Loki's wrist and moved him through the strike. "Just keep practicing that same manoeuvre to build a muscle memory."

He watched him for a bit then showed him a few more moves. Thor walked over after about half an hour to check on his progress. "How are you going Loki? Ready to spare against Fandral yet?"

Loki took his dagger and cut the post then impaled it. He turned and pulled at his pants they were becoming uncomfortable in the sun. He was oblivious to the fact he had wet his pants. Fandral drew his sword and was about to fight him. He stepped back and lowered his sword. He shook his head and walked over to Thor.

"Um Thor, Loki has had an accident." He looked down and they could all see the dark patch on the front of his pants and legs.

"What?" Loki didn't understand what was wrong. Thor walked over to him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the others.

"Loki, didn't you notice you wet your pants?" Thor let him go and Loki looked down and touched himself. "Come on." He grabbed him roughly and dragged him to the side of the court yard. "Mother! Loki wet his pants again." He shoved him towards her.

"Oh Loki! We discussed this. If you think you have to go you should excuse yourself and got to the bathroom." She took his hand and escorted him to his bedroom. She gave a look to Odin of 'I told you he wasn't ready'.  
__________

She directed him to his bathroom and then went to get him some clean cloths. Loki just stood in the bathroom a bit lost. "I didn't think I did anything wrong?"

"Darling, you have been using your magic to suppress your feelings you keep blocking your basic senses. Now next time, stop relying on your magic so much." She took his soiled clothes as he undressed.

"But I can't concentrate when I feel emotions. It clouds my spells." She shook her head.

"No Loki, it's quite the opposite. If you are in touch with your feelings they will amplify your spells. That's why you can cast powerful spells when you are angry. You just need to harness that." Loki sighed and took the clean cloths and went to have a shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night Thor and his friends were gathering to go out to drink. Loki was wandering back from the dining hall. He didn't talk to any of them during the meal. Everyone was loud and talking and carrying on like a party. Loki just never felt like it.

Thor spotted him walking alone and ran over to him. "Hey do you want to come out with us?" he asked him.

"No, I don't really want to be around anyone."

"Even me?" Thor put his hand to Loki's cheek and smiled.

"No I don't hate you." Thor then grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder in a sudo fireman's carry.

"Then it's settled!" Thor carried Loki for a bit then set him down when he agreed to come. They walked arm in arm to the small mead hall down one of the narrow streets. Thor handed Loki a glass and they drunk together. Volstagg proposed some drinking games and they all joined in.

The night was going well and Loki felt more relaxed. Thor grabbed his waist and hoisted him up. Loki grabbed the rafter above his head. "See how long you can hang on for." A few others in the bar also climbed up and hung tight. Loki relaxed and concentrated. He was outlasting them and Thor clapped. "Good job Loki! You held on the longest!" he moved under him and lifted up his shirt and exposed his bare abdomen. Thor then proceeded to tickle him.

"Thor what are you doing!" Loki laughed.

"Trying to make you lose your grip!" They both laughed and Loki slipped off. Thor steadying his fall and his downward motion almost lifted his shirt clean off. Thor held him close. Loki felt a bit weird. His bare chest against Thor's. He pushed back and blushed, fixing his cloths.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Loki turned to walk out. Thor decided to escort him home.

Thor opened his door and Loki prepared for bed. He slipped on his light white cotton pants and then his open jacket. "Aren't you tired Thor?"

"No I'm going back to drink some more." Loki hugged him good night. Thor scooped him up and lowered him into his bed. He pulled up his blankets and gently brushed his forehead. "It will be alright Loki."

"Thor, will you come stay will me tonight?"

"Later. You know you don't need to be scared." Thor walked to the door. "I will look out for you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki slept quietly till he woke to some movement in his room. He saw a very drunk Thor stumble in and began to strip off. He leaned over and turned on the light. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Thor whispered.

"It's ok."

Thor was fully naked and stood proudly and then strode over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and pushed Loki over. Loki let him and when he was settled he move to him and snuggled up.

"Thor?"

"What is it?" he gently rubbed his arm and back in a strong embrace.

"Why am I different?"

"What do you mean?" Thor leant back to see Loki's face.

"You are so different. You are so big.. everywhere." Loki blushed. He pushed himself up on his arms to look at him. "I look nothing like mother or father., you look just like them."

"It doesn't matter that you look different, you are the same as mother inside, you have her magic. I can't cast to save my life." Thor reassured him. Loki accepted this and hugged Thor and went to sleep. Thor lay there awake and confused by his questions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor woke and Loki was already up and getting dressed. Thor jumped out of bed and he picked up his scattered clothes. "Did you sleep well little brother?"

"Yes. Another day awaits us." Thor fixed his cloths and smiled.

"Come, let's practice before breakfast." Thor took Loki's hand and led him to their private court yard. Loki smiled and bumped him back with his body weigh as they walked.

They practiced without weapons. Thor held up his hands and got Loki to try and hit them as he moved. Thor then was caught off guard when Loki tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. They laughed as they fell together. Loki straddling Thor's chest trying to hold his arms down. Then he flipped him over and pined Loki down and commenced tickling him.

"Stop Thor! I give up!" Loki cried out in joy. Thor stopped and pulled him to his feet. They both breathed heavily and put their arms over each other's shoulder and walked back to the main house.

"You are not going to be much good in battle if our enemies decide to tickle you!

"I don't think it would be something they would do." Loki stopped and suddenly grabbed himself then squatted down.

"What?" Thor looked down. "You have to go?"

"Yes." Loki nodded. Thor lifted him up and reached down and undid the top of Loki's pants. He stood to the side and slipped his hand down inside and quickly pulled his pants down and then aimed him. Loki started to pee as soon as he was touched. He gripped Thor's wrist with both his hands. He moaned softly.

Thor kissed the side of his head and held him around his back. "It's ok. You did nothing wrong." He whispered. He relaxed his grip and shook him when he was done.

Loki didn't believe him. "I couldn't wait. I had to go." Thor pulled open his pants and then proceeded to piss as well. It was just as much as Loki. a hard fast stream pounding the garden.

"See I had to go too." Thor squeezed himself and spread his stream like a hose. Loki put himself away and walked off. Thor finished off and followed after him. "Loki? what's wrong, it's not like you wet your pants again?"

"I nearly did." Loki hung his head.

"Hey, we will get cleaned up and go to breakfast. Don't worry so much."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat in his room and read after breakfast. He didn't want to be near the others. Despite Thor's support. Thor burst in and grabbed him. "Let's go."

"Huh? I don't want to spar!" Loki protested.

"We are not going to spar. We are going on a quest." Thor smiled eagerly. Loki reluctantly followed Thor down to the stables. Thor got up and pull his reins around to see Loki not participating.

"Where are we going?" Loki stood arms folded. Thor moved his horse over to him and scooped him up to sit behind him.

"Hold on." Thor placed his hand over Loki's and directed it to his chest. Thor moved his horse and they galloped to the observatory. Loki held on tight, both arms gripping him. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth from Thor's back.

He pulled up and dismounted. He reach up and helped Loki from the horse. Thor walked up to Heimdall and proudly escorted Loki. "We seek passage to Jotunheim."

"Thor, you can be serious, I'm not ready for that level of combat." Loki tugged at him.

"Know your place brother." Thor move towards the Gatekeeper. "Heimdall, let us pass. Heimdall groaned at Thor's attempt to show his authority. He moved to his post and inserted his sword activating the Bifrost.

"I'm sure the All-father will greet you on his return." He softly spoke. "if you indeed make it back alive."

Loki gasped and turned to Thor in panic. "What?" too late he was taken by the light.

They landed hard in the snow. Thor proudly strode off to find someone to fight. Loki scurried after him. "Brother, this is not a good idea. All-father has forbade us from travelling to this realm."

"I don't know why, there are greater enemies in other realms." Thor held Mjolnir at the ready.

"Really?" Loki looked for hope that this would be that bad.

"Of course, I have fort many hard battles against more determined foe." Thor placed his hand on Loki and smiled. "Trust in your skills, trust your magic." Loki readied himself as they heard the ice crack and footsteps approach them. Thor smiled as they saw a frost giant approach them a speed.

Thor spun his hammer and hit knocked him over. Loki turned to see one come at him. he drew his arm back and flung shards of magic into it, stopping it dead. Thor glanced over to see his successful attack.

"Nice one Loki! keep it up!" he yelled.

Loki filled with confidence and smiled back at Thor. he ran over to challenge another. He stood firm and let it charge at him. he then disappeared and watch it fall over the cliff. He turned back but another was upon him. he stabbed it but in only fell to its knees.

The giant grabbed Loki. even on his knees it was still talker than him. he struggled under its grip. His glove and sleeve disintegrated in the frost and Loki's skin turned blue. Strange ridges and marks appeared. Loki looked down in shock. Then he saw the giant was perplexed with this change and Loki saw his chance. He stabbed the giant and ran back to Thor. as he stumbled into his arms they were surrounded in a light from the Bifrost.

Loki sat on the floor in the observatory. He looked down at his hand, it was normal again. He looked up to see Odin at the controls. He was pissed.

"I told you that you were not to travel to Jotunheim, ever!" he walked down to him. he walked over to Loki and pulled him to his feet and gripped his hand, examine it. "You are not to travel there again, do you understand me Loki?"

Loki looked at him in shock. "It wasn't my idea!" he pleased.

"Enough! Loki you are to be confined to quarters till I decide how to punish you." Odin turned and walked out directing Thor to follow him. Loki followed behind, keeping his distance. He scowled that he got the blame.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat in his room and read. It wasn't really a punishment. But he still sulked over getting the blame. He found it often the case that he would get the punishment deserved of Thor. He thought there had to be some reason. He wondered if it was cause he was not battle hardened and Odin didn't want him to die.

He did often treat him as weak and needing protection. He looked down at his hand confused. He wondered if it was his magic that was reacting and keeping him from being hurt.

He put down his book and decided that was the cause. He rolled over and slipped his hands under his pillow. He stopped as he found a book hidden. He didn't know this book. He wondered where it came from. He opened it up and then gasped and closed it suddenly. He looked around to see if anyone saw him.

No of course not. He was alone in his room. He decided to get up and he darted over to his walk in robe and hid in the back corner. He case a small glowing orb to hover above him and he slowly opened the book.

He flipped though and looked at the pages. There were pictures that made him smile. He had never seen naked bodies like this. He knew what he looked like and often saw Thor. but this was different.

He opened a page and stared at an image. It was a man naked and had one hand firmly gripping an erect penis and the other was inserting a fake penis with a look of pleasure on his face. Loki read the text near the picture. It was a guide about masturbation and orgasm. Loki read and licked his lips as he flipped the pages. He then realised he was touching himself and could feel himself getting hard.

Loki put down the book and pulled down his pants. Taking them fully off. he touched himself as the book suggested. He felt the rush to his groin. He panted as he rubbed his hand up his shaft.

He groaned and came over the book and slumped back down. He took his shirt and wiped off the sticky mess from the pages. He smiled and found something that would make his time locked in his room a pleasurable affair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a day locked up Thor opened the door looking for him. "Loki?" he count see him. he wondered if he had escaped. "Loki where are you?"

"I'm in the shower!" he smiled and made his way to the bathroom the door was locked.

"Hey! Why is the door locked?"

"That's a stupid question!" Loki yelled from the other side. He groaned and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. "What!?" he opened the door.

"Father said you can come out now. We are going to spar if you want to come along." Thor smiled and tried to see what he was doing.

"No. Later maybe." He closed the door and locked it. Thor smirked, he had an idea what he was doing and walked out.

Loki sighed on the other side of the door. He looked down at his towel, clearly not suppressing his arousal. He dropped his towel and walked back to his shower and turned it on. He sat back down and held a fake erect penis made of gold. He sat with his legs spread. He looked down at himself and took hold of the dildo with both hands.

He slowly inserted the end in. He moaned softly as it stretched him. he slipped it in a bit further. He gripped his shaft and started to pull himself as he slipped the dildo in and out. he spread his legs further to go deeper. He moaned loudly as he felt it push deep inside him. he pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. He moaned and inserted his shaky fingers to his hole.

He explored himself and began to stroke faster. He came and his voice echoed in the shower. He looked down and himself and smiled. This was defiantly better than sparing. He slowly stood up and turned off the shower. He got dressed and walked out to find Thor.  
_____

He watched as the group practiced. He wondered if it was Thor who left him the book. He would have been the only one that knew that these things were of new curiosity to him. Thor saw him watching and came over. "So do you have any energy left?"

"You left me that book didn't you?" Thor smiled and didn't respond. He just patted him on the back. "Tell me where you found it. I have never seen such a book in the library."

"That's because it wasn't in the library. It was in my room. I've had it for years." Thor looked at the smile growing on Loki's face. "so, let me guess, you haven't got very far?"

Loki coughed. "Whatever do you mean?"

"how many pages have you tried out?" Thor leaned in seductively.

"I'm not going to tell you." Loki shoved him back with a smile. "Now let's spar."

"Oh, you really don't want to tell me do you? its unlike you brother to want to spar over telling me, it must be interesting." Loki drew his dagger and swiped at Thor. he jumped back and then grabbed him back and wrestled him to the ground.

Loki reached down and tried some dirty tactics to dislodge Thor. he grabbed him and Thor clambered off in discomfort. Loki sprung to his feet and bounced around ready to strike. "Come on Thor, fight me!"

"You will regret that!" Thor swung at him and Loki jumped back. He then summoned Mjolnir and was about to strike.

"Hey, you can't use that! That's cheating!" Loki held up his hands to surrender. Thor dropped the hammer and then decided to fight with his hands. He punched Loki hard, there was no malice but he wasn't really holding back. Loki saw this and struck back.

They began to brawl rather than use any particular techniques. After a few minutes the stopped and were staring at each other catching their breaths. Loki felt good. He then felt himself get slightly aroused. Thor smiled and dropped him. Loki groaned and held up his hand.

"You win!" he slowly stood up. Thor helped him to his feet.

"Of course I did." Thor resumed his training with the others. Loki stood and watched. He grabbed a drink and washed his hands. Thor saw he had a short break and he grabbed him and went to strike at him.

"Hey I wasn't ready." Loki drew his dagger and Thor quickly disarmed him.

"Try again." Thor held up his hands waiting for another strike. Loki swiped at him and got close but then Thor grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close with Loki's back to his chest and his arm in a choke hold. "Nope. Not quite."

"Thor, I have to go." Loki said softly. He let him go. And Loki stepped a few meters away and pulled down his pants and squatted over the grass. He reached down to hold himself and began to urinate.

"Loki!" Thor grabbed him and picked him up while he was crunched up and moved him into in the bushes out of sight. He did his best to stem the flow as he was carried. He kept going with Thor next to him. Loki sniffed and looked up at Thor when he was done. "I thought you still had to go?"

"I'm done." He whispered.

"I thought you were going to do something else when you squatted down."

"Huh? I prefer to pee like this." Thor helped him dress. Loki looked up at him. "What have I done wrong now?"

"Loki, guys don't pee squatting down." Thor sat with his hand on his shoulder.

"But don't you make a mess? Frigga use to smack me when I was little cause I made a mess of it." Loki looked confused.

"I never had that problem. Look, you have been acting more and more strange lately." Thor was concerned. "I was interested in sex when I was much younger than you. I think it's strange that you are only just now getting interested in your body. Loki, something is unusual about you."

"No, I'm not. I don't feel unusual. It feels right." Loki stood up defiantly. "I don't care if you don't think I normal. I think I am." He shoved his chest and went to walk off, but Odin blocked his path.

"Loki, what do you think you are doing?"

"None of your business!" Loki pushed past him and walked off.

"Get back here!" he yelled out of him.

"Leave him be father. He is just not coping with coming of age." Thor went to leave when Odin grabbed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been talking to him for a while now. And it seems he has only just become interested in sex and you know.. touching himself." Thor felt a bit embarrassed as his mother walked over.

"Hasn't he been having much sex?"

"I don't think he ever has, other than himself. He's just never been interested. He just focuses on his magic studies and doesn't seem to miss out." Thor shrugged, "well till recently."

"Thor? what's going on with Loki?" Frigga asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, he's been acting strange for a while now, but even more so when we got back from Jotunheim." Thor pondered. "He finally notice the book I left him months ago." Thor giggled to himself.

"What is so funny." Odin scowled.

"Well he was like me when I started reading it years ago. He just sits in his bedroom and plays with himself."

"I think it's time we sat down and explained some things to Loki." Frigga took Odin's arm in hers.

"He is not stupid. He know what sex is, he just never was interested in it before. Now he even gets turned on fighting." Thor joked and returned to his friends. Frigga and Odin looked at each other with concern.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sulked in his room. He picked up the book Thor gave him and decided not to skip the text and read from the beginning. The book started about development and puberty. Loki looked puzzled as he read.

"why is there only a picture of a boy and not a man here?" Loki began to read.

"because only boys go through puberty, not men." Odin interjected.

"Father, I don't understand." Loki held up the page to show him. he sat down on the bed and Frigga sat on the other side of him.

"Loki." she put her hand on his thigh and he sat down. "You are developing different to Thor, because you are different to him."

"Why am I different?" Loki looked for answers.

"You were not born on Asgard." Odin took the book from him. "This book is about how Aesir men and women develop." He paused. "you are not Aesir."

"What am I then?" Loki was beginning to get upset.

"You are our son Loki." Frigga put her hand on his but he pulled away and stood up.

"No. There is something more." Loki grew quiet and emotionless. "Tell me!"

"I found you as a baby on Jotunheim and took you in and raised you as my own." Odin stood up and moved towards him.

"That's why you were angry at me and not Thor for going there? Because you thought I would find out?" Loki shook his head and grew angry. "All these years you lied to me, why?"

"Because you were to have a purpose. You would grow up and someday help to unite our kingdoms."

"You raised me as some tool for your plans to control the realms? You cast a spell on me to make me more aesthetically pleasing so you wouldn't have to deal with the shame of a frost giant for a son!?"

"You twist my words."

"So I'm not a prince and I'll bet you never had any intention on me sitting on the throne of Asgard huh!?" Loki grabbed him and he began to adopt his Jotun form.

"You are a prince, you are King Laufey's son." Loki backed off and stepped back.

"Laufeyson? But I look nothing like a giant." Loki looked at his new persona in the mirror. He walked over and touched his reflection. The mirror began to cover in ice. He backed up in shock and looked scared and confused.

"You were small for a baby, maybe that's why you were abandoned." Odin knew there was no point in reasoning with Loki and he went to leave.

"What will happen to me?" Loki sobbed looking down at his skin.

"nothing darling." Frigga placed her hands on him. "You are still our son and we love you." Loki's skin resumed its Aesir form. He hugged her and cried into her neck and long hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she patted his head and projected a warm feeling with a spell to calm him. "Mother, tell me one thing. Does Thor know I'm different?"

"No darling. Just your father and I." She kissed his forehead and left. Loki sat back down on the bed and hugged his pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood in front of his large mirror and looked at his naked body. he closed his eyes and adopted his Jotun form. He looked closely at his face in the mirror. Felling the strange bumps and lines that covered his skin.

He looked down and his penis even looked different. He lifted it up and saw that he no longer had testicles. He saw a slit that looked like a vagina stemming from the base of his dick. He sat down and sped his legs to examine himself more closely. He put a finger slowly inside himself. He shuddered and felt warm and moist. He pulled out his finger and moaned softly.

He could see he was starting to get hard over touching himself. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the cold tiles. He noticed that they felt warmer than usual or maybe it was in this form, the cold didn't bother him. he held a small mirror with one hand and he began to explore himself with the other. He found it hard to do. He crawled over and placed the mirror against a wall and sat close to it.

Loki began to spread himself with both hands. He slipped his finger in and it felt good. He got hard quickly and he decided to bend his cock down and rub it against his slit. He moaned as it felt good. He began to pull himself then decided to push the end in. He crunched up his toes and felt so excited and wet as he pushed his cock in.

His dick slipped out and he began to pull himself. He squatted on the floor and pushed his dildo up his new hole. He moaned loudly with pleasure and felt the urge building in him. he wanked hard and began to cum. He felt a new sensation and felt pressure building. He then began to piss hard from his slit.

This piss splashed over the floor and up his legs. He felt weird but good, like he had been waiting ages to take a piss and finally could go. He grabbed the mirror and looked down of how he was pissing. Loki stuck his finger in his hole and smiled at the hot flow over his hand. He then used a spell to hold the dildo to the floor and he lowered himself on to it carefully.

It was tight and a different sensation from when he put it in his ass. He spread his legs and rested on his hands and knees. He lowered his groin down, slowly sliding down the shaft. He moaned loudly as he got lower to the floor. He raised his hips slightly then down again. He began to pump up and down and felt like he was going to cum again, but his dick wasn't hard. The feeling was coming from a different place.

Loki kept going faster and managed to sit right down on the shaft. He sat down deep and paused before getting it to vibrate. He sat awkward and excited. He felt like he had to piss but it was internal. He groaned loudly as the felling engulf him and he broke the spell and pulled out the dildo. He came loudly and squirted a white liquid from his slit. He rubbed himself. He was both sore and tender, but it felt so good.

He crawled on his hands and knees to the wall and sat down exhausted. He looked up and was splashed by a bucket of water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Odin yelled at him. Loki covered himself, then was hit with another splash of water. "Clean this mess up, clean yourself up, your leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" Loki weakly spoke as he looked down at his body. he stood slowly and washed the floor down before stepping into the shower. He washed himself and was careful not to touch his sensitive spots. Loki dried off and walked into his bedroom.

Thor was there and looked strangely at him, like he didn't recognise him. Loki caught sight of himself in the mirror. He did look different now. He turned away and got dressed. "Loki what happened? Why do you look like a frost giant?"

"Because I am." Loki finished getting dressed and walked over to Thor.

"Mother cheated on dad?" Thor reached out to touch his strange skin.

"No you fool. I am not Aesir in the slightest. I was taken as a baby from Jotunheim." Loki looked at Thor's hatred growing.

"But I thought you were my brother. Now I find out you are not even my blood?"

"Least now I know why I feel a certain way, because my true form was trying to tell me how to feel." Loki ran his hands over his body. "good bye."

Loki walked out and Thor followed. "Good bye?"

"Didn't you hear Odin? I'm leave tonight." Loki could sense the mistrust and fear in Thor. no longer did he seem to love him unconditionally. He made his way down to the bridge and headed to the observatory. Loki walked cautiously through the archway. Odin stood atop the centre with Heimdall.

"Loki, are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Loki hung his head. Odin activated the controls and Loki was pulled into the light.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood slowly in the snow. He looked up at the light disappearing. He exhaled hard, but could not see his breath. He snorted at the sight. He walked cautiously but confident. A frost giant appeared from the shadows as he walked.

"Interesting dress sense you have there boy." The voice said.

"Thank you, I picked them out myself." He sarcastically said back ignoring him and kept walking.

"You don't belong here." The giant went to strike him and Loki swiftly cast a spell destroying him.

"Nope. I go where I please." Loki walked through a large ice court yard when he found himself surrounded. He looked up a bit apprehensive. King Laufey sat on his throne and glared at him.

"What do you want runt?"

"Hello father. I'm your son Loki." He smiled and stepped into the light. Laufey recognised the marks on the young man. "Odin has finally reviled who I was and thud booted me out of his house." Loki decided to make himself comfortable and stepped up on to a long table and sat down with his legs hanging down over the edge.

Laufey stood up and moved down to him. "Cocky little shit aren't you?"

Loki picked up a glass and drunk the wine. Laufey took it from his hands. Then placed it down. He put his hands either side of Loki's hips and moved close to examine him. "So you only came back cause you are homeless?"

"I think if I didn't walk through the Bifrost, Odin would have thrown me." Loki looked down and felt sad. Laufey lifted up his head.

"Loki? this is all new to you isn't? You were here a few weeks ago, but not as Jotun."

"Yes. Odin just told me I was taken as a baby." Loki sobbed and put his arms around Laufey's neck. "Everything I knew was a lie!" Laufey relaxed and returned the hug. He lifted him up and carried him to his throne. He dismissed the guards. He cradled Loki in his arms and stroked his hair.

"Loki, you have just started to develop. You are scared and dealing with some feelings that are unfamiliar." He looked down at him and ran his hand over his body. "You have recently had a release. Do you have a partner?"

Loki sat up and put his hands on his father's large arms. "No. I didn't have anyone who wanted to be with me."

"Anyone you wanted to breed with?"

"I don't know. I thought I was close to Thor, but since he saw me like this, he didn't like me anymore." Loki wiped his tears and Laufey helped him.

"You have a lot to learn about love. It's not all it's cracked up to be sometimes." Laufey picked him up and stood him before him. "I saw you are a mage. Have you thought of using your magic to control him?"

"No, I want him to like me for me."

"If Thor became King of Asgard, would you want to share it with him?" Loki sighed and sat down on the steps at his feet.

"I don't think I would be welcome there. Odin just wanted me to unite our realms, but never bothered to let me in on his plans." Loki grew angry. "I should crush him for making me feel this way!" Loki pounded his fist into his hand. Laufey smiled.

"You need to apply tact. Tell me, now that you are beginning to see things different, do you want to have an Aesir lover?" Laufey placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I it's all I know!" Loki grabbed his leg and hugged him. Laufey could feel his warm tears on his skin.

"I will help you. but you may not get what you wish for." Laufey stood up and Loki followed him across the hall. "first things first." Laufey pushed open a door and led Loki in to a small room. He lifted him up onto a bed and began to take off his boots.

"But it's cold." Loki protested.

"you're not cold, now get undress and let the doctor examine you."

"I'm not sick." Loki sat unsure.

"I know, but I need to confirm your development and if you are even ready to breed." Laufey pulled off his pants and helped him lay down. The doctor pushed Loki's feet together and up to his groin before opening his legs.

He lent down over him and began to grip him firmly and pulled back his foreskin. He then took a long thin tube and inserted it. Loki tensed up and moaned.

"Relax Loki. He's not going to hurt you." The doctor slowly pulled out the sound and began to examine the rest of him. he picked up a devise and spread him. Loki moaned and gripped his father's hand as he felt the doctor slip his finger in to examine him.

Loki reached down to grab himself as his penis reacted to the contact. The doctor let him go and lowered his legs down. "He has had penetration but no infections. Looks like its artificial and self inflicted."

Loki sat up and got dressed. Laufey helped him down off the bed. "He has not taken a partner yet." Loki felt wet and turned on. He blushed. Laufey pulled him close and shielded him. Loki put his arms around his waist.

"You will need to train him before he can breed. He is not yet ready. He will be in too much pain to probably not be able to fall pregnant, let alone take a child to term."

"Pregnant?" Loki asked. "But I'm a boy, aren't I?" Loki looked up at him for an answer.

"Loki you are Jotun, you can be both. You chose who you want to be." Laufey bent down and comforted him. "If you like that Aesir prince, then you have to be prepared to carry his child. Aesir are only male or female. They cannot choose their sex."

"oh, I don't want to be a mother." Loki wrapped his arms around himself. "But do you think I can get Thor to like me?"

"You can't make him. it doesn't work that way. Look. Stay her for a while, get to know who you are. Then decide on what you think your place is in this world."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat on the ice flow alone. He looked up at the stars and then down at the snow. He kicked his feet back and forth in the snow. He didn't talk much. He had nothing to say. He knew that Laufey had announced him to the kingdom and they were accepting of him.

But he missed Asgard. He knew like was not always treated well, but it was the only home he knew. He rubbed his eyes and looked down and sobbed. Loki jumped holding his forearm up to block the ice and snow flying up. The light from the Bifrost turned the calm air into a flurry.

It dissipated and a figure stood in the centre of the landing site. It was Thor. Loki didn't get up. He felt cheated and betrayed. Thor saw him and walked over to him.

"Loki!" he could see he was affected by the cold and rubbed his bare arms.

"What do you want?" Loki quietly said as he turned away. Resuming kicking the snow.

"I came to see you. Heimdall said you are not doing too well."

"What do you care? You shunned me as soon as you found out I was different." Loki stood up and walked away. "Go back to Asgard. There is nothing worth seeing here." Loki sobbed then sat down in the snow. He cried loudly. He had been torn by this for a while.

"Hey don't cry." Thor put his hand on his back. "Why are you sad? I thought you would be happy to see me?"

"You don't get it do you Thor? I can't love someone who doesn't love me!"

"Loki?" Thor placed his hands on him and Loki felt himself turn Aesir. Loki looked down and his hands and then up at Thor.

"I'm scared Thor!" he hugged him. "I don't know how to be Jotun!" He sobbed into his warm neck. "I want to be with you on Asgard but Odin won't let me!"

"It's ok, you can come home if you want." Thor held him close and helped him stand up. "I want you to come home." Thor held his cheek softly and brushed his tears away with his thumb. Loki smiled and nodded.

"truly?" Thor brushed the hair from his face. "Even though I'm not really your brother?"

"That doesn't change how I feel. I miss you." Thor took his hand and walked him down to the landing site. Loki shivered. He handed felt this cold before. He had gotten used to his Jotun resilience.

Loki held Thor's hands tightly and they were surrounded in light. Loki leaned in and kissed Thor's lips softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in the observatory and Heimdall drew his sword from the consol. Thor stood kind of shocked at what Loki just did. He was unsure if it was what he thought. Loki smiled and moved close. Thor turned and headed through the archway. Loki walked over to him and Thor spun up his hammer. He reluctantly put his arm around Loki's waist and flew back to the palace.

Thor landed hard on the balcony. He stepped back and folded his arms. "Loki, did you just kiss me?"

"Of course." Loki went to walk towards him but Thor held up his hand.

"Why?"

"I thought it was a universal sign of affection." Loki shrugged and smiled softly.

"But why did you kiss me... on the lips?" Thor was hesitant.

"Oh. Sorry." Loki stepped back and sat down. He was a bit lost. "I just thought."

"What? Look I don't understand what you are going through. But you need to talk to me." Thor grabbed him and held his shoulders tightly.

"I can't, I don't know myself. I just know that you're the only one who I care about." Loki tried not to look him in the eyes. "I have never shared with anyone about anything like what I have with you. I don't know what it is, but I trust you."

"can you tell me something?" Thor held him close. "do you love me as your brother or something more?" He looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't hate me for it." Loki whispered.

"Loki, tell me. I need to hear the words." Thor grew impatient. This unsettled him further.

"I love you more than just my brother!" Loki pushed away and stumbled over to his bed and slumped down. He clutched his pillow and cried. He knew the outcome was what Laufey said. Thor walked out of his bedroom. Loki cried more when he heard the door close and Thor leave.

He was now more alone than he had ever been. Heartbroken Loki tried to sort out how he felt. He wanted to be loved but he just pushed Thor away by moving too fast. He took a breath and wiped his tears. He decided that he should leave. He opened his door and Frigga was before him.

"Loki, we need to talk." She led him back inside and closed the door.

"No. I have to go back to Jotunheim."

"Don't run away just because are heartbroken." She sat down with him and put her arm over his shoulder. "This is hard for Thor too."

Loki looked up to her and didn't get it. "How? He hates me."

"No, he missed you when you went to Jotunheim. I'm surprised it took him this long to go after you. He has always felt strongly about you but didn't understand it. Then when it was reviled to him that you weren't his brother, he was upset."

"I told you he hates me!" Loki moved away from her comfort. Thor came back and opened the door.

"I don't. I was just pissed off." Loki looked up at him. Frigga walked over and put her hand on him. then kissed him good bye. Thor sat down next to him. "Not at you, but at Odin, at myself."

"Why? I was the one rejected."

"Loki, I wish I knew that you were not my brother a long time ago." Thor turned to him and took his hand in his. "Because I could have told you sooner that I love you more than as a brother." Thor held Loki's cheek and pulled him close and kissed his lips. Loki melted into his arms. The kiss became deeper.

Their hands came up and began to grip each other. Loki broke off the kiss and tears of joy flowed down his face. "You love me?"

"Always." Thor hugged him tightly and breathed him in. They sat there for a moment when Loki stood up. He slowly began to turn blue. Thor looked up at him curious about his change. He then began to slowly strip off.

He dropped his jacket on the floor and then bent over and took off his boots and slipped of his pants. His shirt hung long and halfway down his thighs like a short dress. Loki stepped forward and Thor quickly pulled off his cloths and sat on the edge of the bed waiting with a smile. Loki walked towards him slowly. Holding the bottom of his shirt down over himself, slightly embarrassed.

Thor started to get hard without any intervention on his part. Loki blushed and knew he must like him. Thor held out his hand and Loki took it. He guided him close and put his hands on his hips. Loki placed his knee up onto the bed and then straddled Thor.

Thor pulled Loki's shirt up over his head then placed his hands in the centre of his back to support him. Loki moved forward and could feel Thor's cock beneath him. Thor could feel the heat and wetness from Loki. he was a bit puzzled as he felt like a woman but he could see his erect cock up against his abs.

Loki lifted himself up and reached down under him and took hold of Thor. he guided him towards his wet pussy. Thor gasped and clutched at his when he felt Loki slide down on him. Loki moaned as he felt how big he was. He was so wet that the discomfort was a small price to pay.

Thor lay back and Loki adjusted his position. He put his hands down on his chest and began to slightly lift up off him. he then carefully lowered himself. He began to rock back and forth. Thor reached down and started to pull Loki's cock. Loki had trouble moving. He was so overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling.

Thor could see he wanted to keep going but was tense. He pulled Loki down to him and kissed him. he slipped out of Loki's wet pussy and rolled him onto his back. He kissed him to try and get him to relax. He kissed down his chest and licked his blue stomach. He ran his tongue over the ridges that identified his linage.

He moved down further and spread Loki's legs apart. Loki resited. He didn't want Thor to look at him. he put his hands down to block him. "No Thor, please."

"Don't be afraid." He took his little prick in his hand and softly ran his tongue up the length. Loki fell back and moaned. Thor began to finger him gently. He saw Loki was a bit uncomfortable. He sat up and moved up on top of him. he pushed his legs apart with his knees and lined himself up. He leaned down and kissed him. Loki gripped Thor's blond hair and then gasped as he felt him slide in.

"Thor!" he moaned. He began to slide partly in and out. Loki wrapped his legs up around Thor's waist, drawing him closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Thor paused before going deeper. Loki nodded and bit his lip as Thor pushed down deeper. He slid in with deep long strokes. Loki moved under him. he quickened his pace and sweat glistened on Thor's muscular body. He could feel Loki's discomfort and see him scrunch his face up at his deep thrusts.

Thor relaxed a bit. He kept the same pace but not as deep. Loki relaxed a bit. He reached down to pull himself. He moaned as Thor pulled out. he sat up and pulled him up.

"Have I done something wrong?" Loki wrapped his arms around himself. Thor kissed him softly and moved up the bed and got Loki to lie down with his head on his chest.

"no, but I think you should tell me about this. I mean. Are you a boy or girl?"

"Um I can be both. My father said Jotun can choose their sex depending on who they want to breed with." Loki said softly.

"So if we keep going, would you get pregnant as a result?" Thor was hesitant. Loki closed his eyes and returned to his Aesir form. "Hey! What's going on?"

"I want to be like this, not Jotun. I grew to love you in this form." Loki climbed up and sat on Thor's abs. He leaned in and kissed him. Thor pushed him back and then glanced down to see he was now just male.

"So you don't want to have a child?"

"I'm not ready for that." Loki felt the mood had shifted and Thor didn't seem to be as interested. Loki climbed off and walked to the bathroom. Thor followed him.

"Loki? talk to me." Thor followed him then Loki closed the door on him. "hey! You closing doors on me now?" Thor pushed open the door and Loki was sitting on the toilet. "hey, you going to come back to bed?"

"Can you leave me go in peace?"

"No." Thor folded his arms and waited. Loki sat uncomfortable. "Well are you done?"

"Piss off Thor! I haven't even started. Just go back to bed." Loki groaned as he need to pee but he still had a hard on. Thor walked over and kissed him then left. Loki moaned and tried to go. He then moaned with pleasure as he broke the seal. He sat for a moment after he was done. He didn't know whether he should keep going or think about whether he should have sex.

He took his time to leave the bathroom. He decided to leave Thor waiting. He looked down at his naked body. he touched himself. He wondered who Thor wants to be with. He walked out and climbed into bed next to him. "Thor. who do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be you." Thor put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"when we have sex. Do you want me to be female or Aesir?" Loki was dead serious but he show Thor how much his answer meant.

"I don't know. I like you. I guess I want you as you are now. It was a bit weird to fuck you like a girl. Especially when I could feel your cock against me." Thor signed and stroked Loki's hair. "Who do you want to be?"

"I like who I am. But it felt good when you were inside me. That's what so confusing." Loki moved away. Thor tried to reach out but he moved further away. "No Thor. I need time to think." He decided to give him space and got up and got dressed. Loki wanted him to a least stay in the bed with him but, could bear to ask him to stay without having sex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat quietly in the crowded hall. Everyone was loud and signing while they drank. He sipped his drink unenthusiastically. He wasn't in the mood for revelry. He kept thinking about what Loki was going through. It had never been an issue for him. he was a guy and whomever he fucked they were who they were. This was the first time he had to deal with the unknown.

His friends tried to get him involved but Thor was oblivious to their attempts. He put down his half consumed drink and gave up and left the hall. His departure was not unnoticed. Odin and Frigga looked at each other and then at Thor. Odin shook his head and went to get up but Frigga stopped him. Thor walked through the empty corridors dejected. He worried if it was he who caused Loki to question himself.

He like him for who he was, the man he grew up with. Not this enemy of his realm. But this was who Loki really was. Even though he didn't know who he was, he was Jotun not Aesir. Thor found himself near Loki's room but did not want to go in. He sat opposite the door as a sort of vigil. If he wanted to come out, Thor would be there when he did.

The guard stationed there was unsure of what the prince was doing. He, like many in the kingdom did not know that Loki was involved with him. he had heard the rumours about him being a frost giant, but had not seen it form himself. He turned to the guard on the other side of the door. "Do you think we should ask Thor what he is doing?"

"No, don't anger him. he's probably just making sure the God of Mischief sticks to the All-father's confinement."

"Yeah I heard that Loki was born on Jotunheim."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but the last shift made mention that he now looks like a frost giant, but just not their size." The guard nodded to his cohort and then resumed their post. The door cracked behind them and they stood to attention. Loki pushed open the doors to see Thor sitting opposite.

The guards looked past Loki to each other, then focused back on him. he was Aesir. Thor jumped up and walked towards him.

"Loki, you ready to make a decision?" Thor softly asked. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Come, lets formalise this with Odin and Frigga." Loki put his arm around Thor's and they walked to the throne room. The two guards looked at each other as they closed the doors.

"Well I guess he is not Jotun. I wonder what they are going to discuss?" The two guards whispered to each other.

"I don't know, but it was a little unsettling they way prince Loki address the king and queen by their names so informally."

"Yes, maybe he isn't Aesir. He didn't call them mother and father either."

Thor and Loki walked in to see Odin. He sat concerned about Loki coming back to Asgard so soon. "Thor why have you bought him here? He was to stay on Jotunheim to learn his duties from King Laufey."

"Father, I want Loki to stay with me on Asgard."

"That is not your decision to make."

"Did you even considered Loki's feelings in this?" Thor protested. Frigga touched Odin to beg him to consider.

"How it that relevant?" Odin glared at him.

"Loki and I are together." Thor swallowed hard.

"I can see you are together. A blind goat can see that."

"No father. I mean we are lovers." Thor took Loki's hand in his and interlocked his fingers. Odin exhaled sharply and cleared his throat.

"Thor, I did say that, just not so bluntly. your attempts at breeding with Loki were far from a quiet affair." Odin rubbed his chin about how to proceed. "The only thing we need to know, is Loki denying his heritage or will he remain in a union that will not be able to bare children and a possible heir?"

"Loki? what is your choice?" Thor turned to him and looked for hope.

"I will stay Aesir. But not exclusive to Thor." Loki let go of Thor's hand and stepped aside. Thor looked shocked. Odin a bit relieved.

"Loki, I don't understand? You don't want to be with me?"

"I love you dearly Thor, but I don't think I can, well defiantly not at this stage, be with you. you have had so many lovers and I would just be another notch on your belt."

"How can you say that? I would commit to you and no other if you ask me to." Thor took his hands and held them tightly.

"I want to explore who I am before I commit to just one person forever." Loki bowed slightly to Odin and Frigga then turned and left. Thor looked to Odin to get him to order him to change his mind.

"Father! Do something!"

"Leave him. despite me not approving of you even considering this relationship, Loki is free to make his own choice. You cannot force someone to love you." Odin turned to Frigga and she smiled and nodded. She walked down to Thor.

"Thor, his is young and confused about this. You were so much younger than he is now when you started to develop. Give him a chance to figure out what he wants. You may find he will return to your side. But if you interfere and push him, he will run and hate you for it." Frigga placed her hands on him gently.

____

Loki paced around the bedroom. He looked over to the mirror. He switched between his forms and gripped the mirror at the sides and stared himself down. He pulled off his cloths and stood there in his Jotun form. He placed his hands on his stomach and felt sad.

"Do I even want a child?" he wrapped a sheet around himself. He stood looking at himself in his makeshift dress. He turned side on and then grabbed a pillow. He held it under the sheet over his stomach. He looked back in the mirror and tried to visualises himself pregnant. He shook his head and sat down on the floor and looked at his reflection. He sat quietly for ages. He turned his head to someone entering his room.

"Loki? What are you doing?" Sif approached him. She looked shocked at his blue skin. She squatted down and stretched out her hand. She gently touched his cheek. "What magic is this?"

"No magic, well, none now."

"What? I don't understand. You look Jotun, but smaller."

"I am. See there was a magic on me, it was suppressing this form. This is who I really am." Loki then began to cry. Sif didn't know how to deal with these sort of feelings. She never was much for it. It was weakness to cry, especially as a girl. But she couldn't but help feel for him.

"I heard rumours that you were not Aesir, but I never expected this."

"Neither did I." Loki stood up and pulled out the pillow and tossed it on the bed. He walked away with the sheet flowing behind him. Sif followed.

"Loki. Thor has been acting pretty deflated, are you to blame?" she said calmly, not wanting to offend him.

"Blame?! How dare you! I'm the one who has to deal with this!" He glared at her. His tears streaming down as he yelled at her.

"I didn't mean that you were not feeling anything. Thor cares about you, I just didn't realise how much." She stopped and he changed his expression to be calmer but sill sad. "See we haven't slept together for a few years now. I know you two often share a bed, but he admitted to me that up until a few nights ago, it was totally plutonic."

"What did he tell you?"

"Thor tells me everything. I'm not sure why, but he was always very protective of you. He said you were always 'better behaved' for want of a better word, when you woke up next to him."

"You make me sound like a slut." Loki wrapped his arms around himself.

"No, I know he was just comforting you, looking out for you. But when he had sex with you for the first time, well he was different. He said he was feeling like this was the first time he felt love, completely." She placed her hand on his bicep and rubbed him reassuringly.

"So why did he reject me?" Loki needed to know but felt he was worried about the truth. He sat down on the bed and pulled the pillow to his chest.

"Um, before, were you.. um.."

"Yes." Loki said softly. "I was visualising what I would look like pregnant."

"Why?" Sif sat next to him.

"Because if I stay Jotun, I can carry a child." Loki explained. She looked down at the pillow.

"I think you would make a good mother. You are very much like Frigga."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Even the little mannerisms you have. You clench and hold your hands together the same when you are concerned about something. You are very smart and I think you would devote yourself to your child." Sif stood up and stroked his hair from his face. "Just relax. You will make the right decision."

"And what is the right decision? Do I stay Jotun or Aesir?"

"It doesn't matter, but whatever you chose will be the right decision." She smiled and walked out. He sat on his bed and felt thankful that she didn't hate him. But he was worried about Thor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat holding Mjolnir and questioned his role. He worried that he wasn't really worthy. He hated that he made Loki cry. He clenched his fists and stormed out of his room. He ran into Loki. Aesir Loki was at his door about to enter.

"Loki!"

"Thor. I.."

"Shut up and get in here." Thor grabbed him and slammed shut the door. He leaned in to kiss him. Loki pushed back.

"Wait. We need to talk." Thor groaned, but complied. He walked in and sat down opposite him in the lounge. "Thor, I need to know if you love me."

"That's a stupid question! Did you not remember what we did that night?"

"There is more to love than sex." Loki tried to explain then Thor interjected.

"And there's more to sex than missionary..." he smiled seductively and adjusted himself by grabbing his crotch.

"I'm trying to be serious and you're treating this like some joke!" Loki stood up angry. Thor stood up and returned the anger.

"No you shut up! I want to be with you! I don't care what you want to be, but as long as it is with me! Now that I know you are adopted, it has made me realise I love you more and can love you more completely without questioning my feelings!" Thor grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Loki grabbed him back and reciprocated the kiss.

"Oh Thor! I never knew!" Loki looked at him through happy tears.

"Loki, I said shut up." Thor said softly and kissed him. he began to slowly push off his jacket. He dropped it on the floor and kissed Loki's neck slowly. Loki pulled at the straps holding Thor's cuirass. Thor pulled back and broke off the kiss and pulled his armour off and then tore off his shirt. Loki placed his hands on his muscular chest and slowly caressed it. Thor let him explore.

He walked back to the bed and took Loki's hands in his. He lay down and let Loki make his own way without any pressure. Loki stripped off the remainder of his clothes. He slowly climbed up on to the bed, one knee at a time. Thor lay back and pushed off his pants and eagerly awaited Loki.

The younger man moved between his legs and propped there. Loki sat back on his feet and smiled. He bit his lip as he looked down at Thor's semi draped up over to his hip. Loki gently slipped his hand around him and he quickly started to swell. Loki tentatively leaned down and awkwardly began to lick Thor. He wanted to please him but wasn't overly confident about sucking a man's cock.

He licked up the length and had to grip him tightly as he felt it twitch in his hand. He moved up to the head and licked him. He slowly began to suck him. he stopped and pulled back when he tasted the saltiness. He winced and felt bad, but he felt obligated to keep going. He started to suck him more vigorously.

Loki gripped his hands around his fat cock and slid his mouth down to it. He resisted going too deep. He jerked back as he felt Thor's hand run through his hair and begin to apply pressure. He sat back and shook his head. Thor reached over to him and held his arms.

"Hey, hey! It's ok Loki. You don't have to keep going if you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Thor pulled him in close. Loki shivered slightly.

"I'm not sure." Loki hugged him and Thor lay him down on the bed. He kissed him softly.

"It's ok. I would never make you feel bad." Thor kissed down his neck and softly caressed his pale chest. Following his hands down over his chest. He flicked his tongue over Loki's sensitive nipple. Loki immediately grabbed Thor's hair and moaned. His whole body arched up. Thor chuckled and moved down over his stomach. He looked up and waited till Loki saw him watching.

"Thor?"

"It's ok. I'll show you how good it can be." He took him in his hands and softly stroked his cock. He pulled down firmly on his foreskin and licked his tongue up from the base to the tip. He flicked his tongue over his slit and Loki squirmed at the feeling. Thor took him deep and followed his hand as he sucked him long. He kept a tight wet seal on him.

"Oh! Please stop!"

Thor increased his pace. He then released him and began to suck on his balls. Thor kept stroking him as he sucked him. Loki moaned as he felt the pressure of Thor's tongue softly massage and manipulate them. Thor let him go and sat up. Loki gasped and held his face with a weak hand.

"Thor, I.." Thor placed his hand over Loki's and softly squeezed him. He moved closer and kissed him softly. He crawled up and lay beside him. Loki rolled over and embraced him.

"We don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Thor reassured him.

"I want, I want you." he softly said. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. Loki then blushed as he felt their bodies touch. Thor grinded against him and he felt their hard cocks slip between their stomachs. "I want you, want you inside me."

Thor kissed him deeply. "First, I want you inside me." Thor rolled onto his back and pull Loki over by his hips. He pushed him down and wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. Loki felt his cock being directed down against his hole. He gasped and felt nervous. Thor reached down and grabbed Loki and directed him. he raised his hips up and rubbed Loki's head against his hole, slowly inserted it.

They both moaned softly and Thor let him go and put his hand on his hips and pulled him close. Loki steadied his hands on Thos's hard abs. He began to slowly rock back and forth. He felt himself slide deeper. Thor squeezed his legs around Loki, drawing him closer. "Harder." He softly directed him. Loki nodded and began to slide deep and pull back. He focused on long strokes. Pulling back till he was nearly out and then deep inside. "That's it."

"Ok." Loki moaned back. He groaned and pumped faster. He wasn't going as deep but he felt him constrict around him. Loki panted and was having difficulty maintaining this pace. Thor rolled him on his back and he sat up on his stomach. He pushed down and began to push down deep. He bent his legs up and squadded down on him. Thor rocked back and forth aggressively. Loki moaned loudly as he felt close.

"Are you ready?" Thor panted. Loki nodded. Thor leaned forward and pushed his knees down beside Loki's slender hips. He pounded himself down on him. the wetness and heat was making Loki cry out.

"Oh Thor! don't stop!" he grabbed his forearms and groaned loudly as he came. "Ahgh!"

Thor looked down as Loki relaxed under him. He held him close and stroked his hair. Loki was exhausted and looked at him with a weak smile as he gasped for breath. Thor spread Loki's thighs and positioned himself between him. "Loki, I want to be with you, I want to be inside you." he kissed him. Loki stoked his hair and bit his lip.

"Ok." He looked down and took Thor in his hand. He is still hard. He directs him to his hole.

"No. Loki." Thor stopped him. "I want you to be Jotun."


End file.
